Sandy
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Sandy, esa era su encomienda. La chica ingenua que tuvo su primer amor con el patán de la institución, saliendo herida por sus mentiras y jugarretas, ¿no podía ser algo más cliché que eso? (Kuro x Lawless)


¡Al fin lo terminé! Eso me llevo tiempo, sudor y lágrimas, pero me gusta el resultado. Además, tenía algo de algo parecido xD.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Tanaka Strike.

 **Advertencia:** Homo, mucho, mucho homo y universo alterno en dónde Lawless es estudiante de cine, rastros de O.C y algo de comedia.

 **Dedicatoria** : Esto es un obsequio para Murasaki por su día de santa secreto. En serio, disculpa la tardanza.

* * *

 **Sandy**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Lawless se sentía perdido, no era por falta de inspiración o algún otro momento de crisis que solían darle para terminar las encomiendas que les daban sus catedráticos. Era otra cosa, esta vez el actor novato se enfrentaba a un reto que estaba posiblemente lejos de sus facultades, era sencillo, pero tan complicado, simplemente no sabía cómo continuar con esa interpretación.

Sus actuaciones le salían muertas, no tenían alma, el rol estaba lejos de su alcance siendo totalmente imposible, y para alguien como él, eso era una terrible deshonra.

Cuándo el profesor le dio la oportunidad para probar su horroroso curso interpretando algo del repertorio de Vaselina, el novato no supo cómo proseguir ante sus demandas, aunque por unos cuantos puntos extras y no llevarla a cursos, él decidió aceptar ese reto.

Sandy, esa era su encomienda. La chica ingenua que tuvo su primer amor con el patán de la institución, saliendo herida por sus mentiras y jugarretas, ¿no podía ser algo más cliché que eso?

Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante de esta situación.

Él podía con esto, claro que lo haría, sus interpretaciones no caían en lo vulgar y se consideraba lo suficiente apto para desentreñar un rol como él de ella. El de una chica enamoradiza y algo tonta. Por supuesto que era fácil.

Pff…Claro que lo era. Sí, tan sencillo como invitar a su mejor amiga a comer un helado…

Bazofias.

—¡Esto es imposible! —refunfuñó lanzando el libreto hacia el cesto de la esquina. Comenzó a revolverse el cabello con frustración hasta que su cuerpo se sumergió sobre los cojines de su mueble.

Suspiró una, otra vez, con cierta decepción y un sabor amargo de quedarse estancando en aquella actividad. Miró por segundos al techo de cemento, introduciéndose en ese pequeño dilema. Quizá no sería tan malo repetir algunos cursos.

El celular que estaba por encima de la mesa comenzó a vibrar y entonar las melodías de llamada, con pereza Lawless arrastró la mano para cogerlo y observando que encerrado en el icono de llamada estaba el nombre de Ophelia, persistente y en letras estrepitosas.

Lawless dudó en contestar, pero era su mejor amigo, al final apretó el botón verde, colocándose el auricular cerca de su oído.

—¿Habla mi querida, Julietta? —bromeó al ser

—¿Cómo vas con tu interpretación? —preguntó ella, interesada en el progreso de Lawless.

Tan atenta con su mejor amigo que lo hizo avergonzarse un poco por sus preocupaciones, un sonido gutural emergió, Lawless se levantó de la posición acostada para sentarse correctamente sobre el sofá.

Este vínculo parecí más materno que de amistad.

—Cara de melón me reprobará —suspiró y se escuchó la risa de Ophelia a través de la bocina.

—¿Cara de melón?

—Sí, ya sabes cuándo se enoja por no saberte las respuestas su rostro adquiere colores parecidos.

—¿No sería mejor el señor Melocotón? Ya sabes inclusive la nariz se la arruga como si fuera una semilla.

Lawless se mordió el labio intentando no explotar en risas, pero fue demasiado tarde, ahora mismo carcajeaba estridentemente con el celular apegado a la oreja, Ophelia también lo acompañó contagiándose entre ellos por segundos, sólo que su risa era más delicada a lo que Lawless sólo hacía muecas al fin relajarse al estrés que estaba sintiendo desde antes.

—¿Y por qué dices que reprobarás?

—Bueno. Él aceptó ayudarme, pero sólo me dará puntos extras si interpreto a Sandy en su obra.

Ophelia guardó silencio, sin embargo, Lawless ya sabía que ella aún se estaba burlando, no le importó, así que prosiguió con sus relatos como si fuera inmune a ella.

—¿Vas a interpretar a una mujer siendo hombre? —el estudiante juraría que Ophelia se burlaría hasta no poder más.

—Sí.

—¿La damisela de una obra?

—Sí.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Ni yo! ¡Sandy! ¿Lo escuchas? Es Sandy. No puedo interpretarla, es obvio que no me llega a la altura.

—Es que lo estás viendo del lado equivocado, tonto —Se bufoneó la chica rubia. Lawless hace un un gesto a través del auricular y cuando estaba a punto de alegar en su defensa, ella lo interrumpió — Te quedaste en la idea del amor de playa, ¿por qué no ves otro tipo de amor? —habló Ophelia, como si estuviera enfrente de él y leyera sus pensamientos.

Al chico le perturbó ligeramente la conexión que existía entre ellos. Se preguntaba si Ophelia también leería con facilidad las noches que tenía con su novio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No lo veas como la chica tonta que se enamoró del patán. Siempre ves el amor de un solo lado. Por eso no tienes novia, chico listo.

Lawless no se lo dijo, pero Ophelia acaba de perforarle el orgullo.

—No te veas así, mírate como la chica decidida que quiere tener a Kuro a sus pies.

—¡Ophelia! —Reclamó de inmediato al esclarecer sus intenciones, ella simplemente rió y cortó la llamada. El celular cayó proyectado hacia el cojín, y acto seguido él cayó en picada sobre los suaves almohadones.

Se cruzó los abrazos atrás de la nuca y volvió a ver el entretenido techo, esperando que éste le obsequiará las respuestas de una vez y dejará de torturarlo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de levantarse y volver a agarrar el guión de dónde se había quedado la última vez.

Realizó una mueca, si él interpretaba a la dulce Sandy. Entonces, Kuro terminaría siendo el patán de la escuela, suelta una risa involuntaria al pensar en su novio con su chaqueta de cuero y un peinado extraño sobre el cabello, pero un escalofrió le recorre al imaginárselo bailándolo con esos movimientos tan exagerados como lo hacía el elenco y sobre todo que lo pueda hacer a la perfección sin tropezarse.

No puede evitar reírse al imaginar las escenas como él y Kuro como protagonistas, conociéndose, el baile de la escuela, su corazón destrozado y el final en dónde bailaban juntos la misma canción. Su cuerpo se estremece al pensar en la posibilidad de Kuro sosteniéndolo de la misma forma en que Danny lo hacía con Sandy.

De pronto, el estéreo del fondo se prendió con sus luces debido al control que tenía en mano. El instrumental de la canción inició, descontrolado empezó a vapular sus zapatos contra el suelo al ritmo de la canción, moviendo ligeramente sus sinuosas caderas de derecha a izquierda, sonrió para sí mismo.

—I Got chills they're multiplying —Entonó divertido, estaba solo en la casa y nadie le juzgaría por cantar unas cuantas canciones. No pudo evitarlo, consiguió tararear la misma letra de la canción, moviendo las caderas al mismo paso que Danny lo haría, y se abrazó así mismo al pensar en su novio. Su mente era traicionera, ya que no podía asimilar a Kuro sin evitar los escalofríos que le recorrían por todo su cuerpo, estallándolo en latidos inesperados que le indicaban lo embobado que lo traía él — And I'm losing control.

La imaginación le salpicó en la cara, brotando maliciosa al tener a Kuro mirándolo en el sofá con aquella expresión imperita, pero no, él no se daría la vencido e intentaría cambiarla por otra más divertida.

—'Cause the power you're supplying —Y, lanzó aquel añejo chaleco con el que vestía a la esquina. Abstraído en dar su mejor espectáculo, cayo de rodillas al suelo con las dos manos zozobrando e imitando la electricidad en su cuerpo —It's electrifying

Descontrolado al fin se había metido a la actuación.

Ya no era el alumno que quería pasar en sus materias, tampoco el chico que se quejaba de la ridícula obra de los ochenta. Ahora era Sandy aquella que dio un paso para enamorar al chico malo. Ya no era Lawless, sino la decidida y sensual chica despechada de la playa, la quería tener a Kuro (Danny) a sus pies.

—You'd better shape up —cantó, elevándose el control a sus labios, sonriendo cuándo se miró sobre el espejo que adornaba en uno de los pasillos, perdiéndose en la actuación y el sonido estridente de las bocinas de fondo — 'Caused I need a man —Se giró con gacela, ahora brinconteando ligeramente del inmueble a la mesa dónde estaba el estéreo. Cuándo el cuerpo quedó a centímetros de éste, regresó de nuevo a dónde estaba anteriormente, repitiendo la maniobra de su cuerpo y siseando con una sutil sensualidad —, and my heart is set on you.

La escena se desfiguró, ahora Kuro estaba embellecido por su contonear. Lawless se sintió satisfecho de ver que no se resistía a su insaciable movimiento.

Cambió la dirección a dónde estaba, moviéndose del sillón hacia el arco que conectaba de la sala al pasillo — You'd better shape up —con la parte del control, apuntó al umbral. Sus ideas volaban y en ellas, estaba Kuro y retrocediendo ante sus pasos, intercalando distancia al tenerlos ligeramente extendidos contra su pecho — You better understand —pausó, mirando al espejo en dónde el reflejo de sí mismo, movía los hombros de arriba abajo al son de la canción —To my heart I must be true.

Sacudía su cuerpo con alegría, dejándose envolver por las melodías hiperactivas y los ritmos que permitían a su cuerpo flexionarse, agitó de nuevo su cuerpo al girar del otro lado, dirigiéndose a la pared de la derecha en pequeños saltos que le permitieran acomodarse —You're the one that I want, you are the one I want —apoyó parte de su peso corporal y su pie, en la adyacente de piedra, estirando la mano para tenerla arriba de su cabeza y acariciando las líneas de la pared, aún con el barato micrófono a poco centímetros de su boca, continuó, sumergiéndose en su papel femenino que al fin podía decir orgulloso que le quedaba a la perfección —Honey, You're the one that I want.

Su cuerpo no paraba de menearse, necesitaba más, ¡Si tan sólo el apático de su novio pudiera observarlo! Lawless apostaría que no podría quitarle el ojo de encima, y él, como protagonista de la historia estaría encantado de la atención que recibía.

—Honey, the one I need —la mano que permanecía inherente a la pared, fue descendiendo de forma lenta hasta con el dedo índice empezó a dar señales que se acercará, que se perdiera en su inmaculado rol —The one I need, Oh yes indeed

Su cabeza miró de soslayo el arco que conectaba al pasillo de la entrada y abrió los ojos parando con aquella escena de contoneo, dio un brinco efímero y el improvisado micrófono ahora había quedado rebotando sobre la alfombra. Lawless quedó estático, acomodándose las ropas que se habían aflojado entre tanto sacudir de su cuerpo y apagando lo más rápido que pudiera el estéreo, tratando de fingir que Kuro no estaba ahí.

Kuro no estaba ahí.

Kuro no estaba ahí.

Kuro no estaba ahí.

Oh mierda, si estaba ahí.

Miró a Kuro, quién no quitaba su rostro de él con la misma expresión de siempre. Inclusive, sólo le había obsequiado un parpadeo al verse descubierto.

—Esto es problemático —masculló el gato al verse descubierto por su novio. Decidió perderse en sus manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su polera, esperando paciente a que Lawless asimilará que estaba pasando.

Lawless tardó un episodio de cinco segundos en reaccionar, con otro brinco y los lentes resbalándose torpes en el rostro, encaró al gato que había allanado en su recinto.

—¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! —chilló descontrolado. El rojo ahora se colaba en sus mofletes, fundiéndose en una mueca de vergüenza. Ah, mierda.

—Mirándote bailar —respondió éste.

Lawless casi se cachetea mentalmente por la contestación apática que le había dado su amante, ahora, con más firmeza le reclama.

—No, Kuro —dijo, carraspeando con la garganta antes de volver a continuar, su corazón ahora vapuleaba frenético contra su pecho. Sentía que éste se saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, pero con valentía que no sabía que tenía, Lawless continuó — Me refiero, ¿hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?

—Ah …—Kuro miró a Lawless, rascándose la nariz con el dedo, por segundos la idea de mentirle para que dejará esa expresión se le había pasado por la mente, pero conociendo al rubio, éste haría alguna escena por ello.

Concluyó que debía ser sincero con éste,

—Desde la mitad de la canción. —Con eso indicó que él era guardián de su ahora vergonzoso secreto.

Seguramente Lawless se traía algunas manías extrañas, ¿cómo podía conllevar la situación? Esa que indicaba que a su novio le gustaba contonear las caderas y cantar con el control del estéreo.

Si el rostro del actor estaba rojo, ahora adquirió matices más estrepitosos al decaerse enormemente por las palabras tan directas que el perezoso le había obsequiado. Los dos no pronunciaron nada, las palabras escaseaban en la boca del otro. Lawless quería gritare que no revelará más o moriría de la vergüenza, que no se burlará. Kuro sólo pensaba qué era lo que iban a cenar para esta ocasión.

¿Pedirían comida o irían de nuevo con Mahiru?

Estaba en aquella situación rimbombante. Podía comparar esto con la escena en que la que Sandy no quería tener sexo con Danny. Se sentía avergonzado, ultrajado, y sumamente molesto, aunque bueno, a él si le gustaba tener sexo con Kuro.

¡Oh Sandy! ¿Esto sentiste? Ahora comprendía tu frustración, maldito patán.

—Entonces …—Kuro lo observó recargado desde el marco, Lawless apagó todos los dramas de la habitación.

Kuro estaba expectante. Lawless lo escrutó también en silencio, sólo esperando que el chico de pelo exótico dijera algo y se culminará tan vergonzosa situación.

No había nada, Kuro no pronunciaba nada, eso le daba a Lawless ligeras esperanzas. Quizá su novio se conmovió con su actuación y dejaría de lado la leonina oportunidad de burlarse de él. Sí, su él no podía tener tanta sátira, alguien no podía ser tan cruel.

—¿Soy lo que quieres?

—¡Cállate Kuro!

Pero estaba claro que Kuro nunca dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

* * *

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Ayñs, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Ahora, mueran conmigo al imaginar a Lawless bailando vaselina, bay.


End file.
